tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Penelope Park
Penelope Park 'to czarownica, która jest uczennicą szkoły Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Jest byłą dziewczyną Josie Saltzman. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ''This is the Part Where You Run. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W This Is the Part Where You Run Penelope jest widziana po raz pierwszy w klasie, gdy rzuca zaklęcie, o które poprosił nauczyciel. Potem zauważamy ją na imprezie, gdy również używa czarów w celu zabawy, następnie siedzi w szkolnej kuchni razem z M.G, gdy ten szuka jedzenia, ta odsłania swoją szyję za włosów i mówi, że może się częstować, M.G początkowo jest przeciwny, jednak po chwili ulega i zaczyna całować ją, jednak niespodziewanie wchodzi Josie. Następnego dnia wieczorem rozmawia ze znajomymi, przygląda się jej Josie, która potem podpala za pomocą czarów jej rękaw od kurtki. W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn na początku przez chwile rozmawia z Lizzie i Josie. Potem siedzi na fotelu i znów słyszy rozmowę bliźniaczek i mówi im że Rafael nie przyjdzie na ich mecz, gdyż wyjechał z Hope jak ich tata, dziewczyny zirytowane odchodzą. thumb|left|209px Potem widziana jest podczas meczu, gdzie obserwuje drużynę Stallions i daje MG rady. Następnie mówi całej drużynie, że mogą wygrać uczciwie bez użycia czarów, byłej dziewczynie Penelope Josie nie podoba się to, lecz Lizzie po zastanowieniu podoba się ten pomysł, Jednak wszystko idzie nie tak i cała drużyna przegrywa spotkanie, po czym dochodzi do zamieszek. Pod wieczór Penelope rozmawia z MG i daje mu rady dotyczące Lizzie. W Malivore Penelope rozmawia z innymi uczniami i namawia ich, by nie głosowali na Lizzie w radzie honorowej, słyszy to Josie, która jest na nią zła, że nastawia innych przeciwko jej siostrze. Josie dodaję również że Penelope nigdy nie interesowały zajęcia pozalekcyjne i że upadła naprawdę nisko, ta zaś odpowiada, że Josie kiedyś bardzo lubiła jak ta upadła nisko. Potem Penelope obserwuję Josie, jak ta przekupuje innych uczniów, by Ci zagłosowali na Lizzie. Następnie oddaję swój głos, po czym Emma ogłasza wyniki głosowania, okazuję się, że reprezentantem wilkołaków zostaje Rafael, wampirów Kaleb a czarownic Josie, Penelope jest zadowolona, gdyż taki był jej plan. Wieczorem Penelope konfrontuję się z Lizzie, ta pyta się, dlaczego jej tak nienawidzi, Penelope zaś odpowiada, że ta nie dba o Josie i że wysługuję się nią, na co ona nie pozwoli. Mówi również że nigdy nie będzie miała prawdziwej relacji z Josie. Osobowość i wygląd Penelope jest opisywana jako "zła" przez niektóre osoby. Jest flirciarska i lubi zaloty, co dowodzi, gdy całuje się z MG. Penelope wydaje się osobą popularną, lubiącą towarzystwo. Młoda czarownica ma też prawdopodobnie dużą wiedzę w sztuce czarów. Penelope jest ładną młodą czarownicą o jasnej karnacji z brązowymi oczami i ciemnymi lekko falowanymi włosami. Relacje Josie Saltzman thumb|210px|Penelope całuje Josie.Josie jest byłą dziewczyną Penelopy. Choć ich historia związku nie jest nam znana, to prawdopodobnie Penelope zraniła ją przed zakończeniem ich związku. Penelope, choć już nie jest z Josie, to i tak chce dobrze dla dziewczyny. Jo nie okazuje do niej sympatii, określa ją jako „złą”. Josie jest zdenerwowana na Penelope, gdy ta przekonuje wszystkie czarownice, by głosowały na nią, a nie na jej siostrę Lizzie. Panna Park zrobiła to jednak specjalnie, bo nie lubiła Lizzie i nie mogła dłużej patrzeć, jak ta wysługuje się Josie. Obecnie ich związek, wisi w powietrzu i jest wystawiany na ciężkie próby, Josie jednak nadal ma żal do Penelope o to że ją skrzywdziła, gdy jednak ta decyduję się opuścić szkołę Salvatore, panna Saltzman zdaję sobie sprawę do ciągłego uczucia do Penelope, na pożegnanie Penelope decyduję się napisać do dziewczyny, na koniec odcinka czternastego Josie i Penelope żegnają się i wyznają sobie miłość. Lizzie Saltzman Penelope i Lizzie nie darzyły się sympatią. Ta zawsze dogryzała jej. Lizzie nienawidziła jej też prawdopodobnie za to, że ta sprawiła przykrość jej siostrze Josie. W odcinku Malivore Lizzie konfrontuje się z Penelope i pyta, dlaczego ta jej tak nienawidzi, ta zaś odpowiada, że nie może patrzyć, jak traktuje ona josie i dodaje jeszcze, że nie będzie dopuszczała do tego, by Josie grała drugie skrzypce. M.G MG lubi Penelope, gdy ten szuka jedzenia, ta odsłania mu swoją szyję i mówi, żeby się częstował, ten jednak nie jest przekonany, lecz ta uwodzi go i dochodzi między nimi do namiętnego pocałunku. Penelope daje mu również rady dotyczące Lizzie. Ciekawostki Wystąpienia '''Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (świat fikcyjny) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''Let's Just Finish the Dance Galeria Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted